supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask the Kirochu Family
Ask the Kirochu Family Ask the Kirochus your questions on this page! Questions *Hey Tariko, what is your favorite Pokemon and why? Tariko: "My favorite pokemon is the eeveelutions and the lake guardians." *Ji min, which foster care did you go along with your brother to after being abused by your parents at age of 4? Ji min: "Cuz they wanted only one child; they didn't want twins." Ji woong: "Yeah." *What is your favorite band? *What is your favorite subject in school? *Anna, who is your favorite Monster High character and why? Anna: "I like Draculaura cause vampires are cool but not in Twilight." *What is your favorite movie? Tariko: "The Pokemon movies." Anna: "I like Tom and Jerry movies, hands down." Ji Woong: "Definitely Ted the Movie." Ji min: "Can't go wrong with the Scary Movie series. Plus, I also love The Simpsons Movie!" *Tariko, why do you want to be a sailor when you grow up? Tariko: "I like water." *Any kind of music you like? Anna: "Pop music." Ji Woong: "Explicit rock music." Ji min: "Quiet music." Tariko: "Rock music." *What do you like to read? Ji min: "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid." Ji Woong: "Harry Potter." Tariko: "Tale Of Genji." Anna: "Monster High Books." *What is your favorite sport? Ji min: "Tennis." Ji Woong: "Baseball." Tariko: "I don't play sports." Anna: "Umm I don't play sports either." *What are your dream vacations? Tariko: "All of us enjoy coming to our hometown countries." *What is your favorite amusement park? Anna: "Gorky Land." Ji Min: "Everland." Ji Woong: "Seoul Land." Tariko: "Universal Studios Japan." *Which celebrity do you like? Ji Woong: "Amy Lee," Ji min: "Katy Perry," Tariko: "Daniel Radcliffe," Anna: "The late great Michael Jackson," *What's your idea of a perfect night out? *What's your ultimate graduation party outfit? *If you won the lottery, what's the first thing you would do? Ji min: "I'd purchase new props for our Ji min and Ji Woong Show." Ji Woong: "Ditto." *Which shoe best reflects your style? Tariko: "You can't go wrong with Japanese footwear!" Ji Woong: "Korean footwear are to die for!" Ji min: "Especially the traditional Korean sandals made of straw called Jipsin." Anna: "For me, gothic Victorian style is totally to die for! I even like ballet flats." *What is your favorite TV show? Tariko: "Anna likes watching Tom and Jerry, The twins enjoy watching The Simpsons but mostly Ji min, and I like Pokemon." *Which color do you like? Anna: "Red." Ji woong: "Green." *Say Ji Min and Ji Woong, what inspired you two to create your own sketch comedy series on YouTube? Ji Woong: "Well, Ji min and I have been taking acting classes together in school. We also like to edit videos on the computer with Windows Movie Maker." Ji min: "My brother and I saw a lot of Korean comedy movies together and sketch comedy shows together." *Girls, here's a case scenario: you've totally fallen for that new guy in History class. What's your next move? Ji Min: Tariko: Anna: *What would the sweetest thing a guy celeb whom you have a crush on do for you? Anna: Ji min: Tariko: *Which of the following statements best reflects your style personality? *Which holiday do you like? *If you were a car, what kind of car would you be? Anna: "Oh, I'm too young to drive." Tariko: "I'm not ready or old enough to get behind the wheel. It'll have to wait for a few more years. But if it were my kind of car, it'd be a Pokemon stylized car, hands down!" *What is your favorite video game? Ji Woong: "Can't go wrong with Halo 3," Tariko: "Pokemon, hands down." Anna: "Monster High games are totally to die for!" *Any favorite musical artists that you like? *Favorite off-broadway or on-broadway musical? Ji woong: "We did not go to musical broadways or listen to them that much." To Ji woong and Ji min, who do you think is a war criminal, Emperor Hirohito or Hideki Tojo Ji woong: "Tojo, rotten f***er." Ji min: "Tojo, Thank you for asking." To Ji woong, why was Tariko adopted into your family? Ji woong: "Hm, she didn't insult me for being Korean, in fact, she hugged me, my parents finally settled on her, she loved Pokemon, she handled me the Pikachu plushie, her games and toys she came with, she loved other Asians, she treated them as friends and family, including me, I have to admit it, Orla is really nice, she told Tariko that we weren't evil people who wanted to overthrow the Japanese government." To Tariko, did you like your country's role in the Second World War? Tariko: "H*** No, let me describe it, first, you attack Manchuria and China just because you don't like it, then you were banned from getting oil, so you attacked Pearl Harbor, it gets worse as years go on, especially in East Asia, all except Taiwan of course, who still love Japan despite the comfort women thing, a real pain and what I cannot forgive is that they treat POWs like s*** due to their I-Don't-Surrender-I'm-Honourable Policy, Marine Biology-loving Emperors and War-mongering Prime Ministers and cabinet, don't mix, I hate Tojo for this, and a moral, never, P*** off, the United States, EVER!, Only 3 leaders died, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Hitler, and Mussolini, but you didn't see Showa Tenno getting killed, reason? if he was killed, the Japanese would had difficulty trusting the USA and hate them like North Korea does, and he is symbol of Japan, but ONE THING, He had to give up his divinity and it got better for him later on after WWII, Tojo just had to p*** off America, didn't he?" To Tariko, did you ever have any racist verbal attacks when in public? Tariko: "Yep, I was in a train with my parents and siblings, a few weeks after Jo-Jo visited again when I was 15, I was asking the twins about Emperor Showa and his life, I picked up an interest in WWII, some Scottish guy who was 55 and his uncle died in Japanese POW captivity, I was joking with a mainland Chinese passenger who my mom knew, he was friendly, despite what happened to China in the 30's and 40's, he called me Jap, Hirohito, and yelled at me to go back to my own country, I started crying when he said "Get back to Japan, Hirohito!", and many passengers, even Korean and Chinese passengers, The mainland Chinese man pulled him up by the collar, I remember his exact words "If you go near my friend's Japanese daughter again, I am gonna kill you, Is she a WWII Japanese officer?, No, Is she torturing anyone?, No, Is she raping anyone?, No, THIS GIRL IS NOT A JAPANESE SOLDIER, JUST BECAUSE SHE LIKES LEARNING ABOUT EMPEROR HIROHITO DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S A BAD PERSON!", All my respect goes to him." To Tariko, what are your other interests other than Pokémon? Tariko: "Good question! I like learning about Japan's emperors and the Empire of Japan, calligraphy, Sonic, Mario, some anime, and history, so, It's not all Pokémon." Ji Min or Ji Woong, if you were to plan your GoAnimate account, what is the first thing you are going to do? To Ji kwong, did your interest in Harry Potter get you into religious situations? Ji kwong: "Yeah, I got told off by this religious woman, she should of had her picture next to the word "crazy" in the dictionary, I was reading the first book to my uncle, and this lady in a nun dress stopped me at page 167 and she yelled "HARRY POTTER IS SATANIC AND IT TEACHES WICCAN BELIEFS!" Uncle told her to shut the mouth before he done it for her, And, during my first-year costume party, this religious mother took offense to my Slytherin student costume complete with wand, mommy thought I got into trouble with the teachers." To Anna, why did you leave America? Anna: "I just disliked it, I was yelled at for using Russian on a train by a guy, telling me to speak English, he also kept calling me a commie, and he even called me Backwards R, because the letter Я is "ya", Lenin, Stalin, all sorts of anti-Russian stuff, I was also reading a Russian language version of Lord of the Rings and he mocked me for my "gibberish writing", then this Vietnam War vet stood up for me." To Tariko, did you have any stories on Japan's region-locking? Tariko: "My Pokémon games were all Japanese imported, so every one of them was either in Japanese, and my 3DS Is NTSC-J, when a classmate in America when I arrived asked me if he could play my Ultra Moon, I was at the Team Rainbow Rocket episode, and believe me, it's hard as h***, I lost to Necrozma three times before successfully beating him, and I had difficulty with Ghetsis, and he kept asking me and asking me and I kept telling him that it won't work on his, when I defeated Ghetsis and healed my party, he started whining." To Tariko, what do you think about Pokémon Black and Blue? Tariko: "It's so filled with inaccuracies that I cannot help but laugh, Ash doesn't abuse Pikachu, I've seen Ghetsis' BW2 coat, yes, the man is a d*** and says he wants to control Pokémon, but I don't think he said anything about wanting to feed Unova with Pokémon meat, wearing their fur and didn't he run Team Plasma?, Juniper doesn't act like that and Cheren is too young to be drinking, I'm truly convinced they never played a Pokémon game in their lives." To Tariko, what are your thoughts on Ryu Tomodi? Tariko: "His Ghetsis cosplay is the best I've seen so far, he put time and effort into it, he already had long hair, he used special clips to get the prongs, he dyed it light green and used red eye contacts." To Tariko, what are your thoughts on Samadi Alizo? Tariko: "He shattered the innocence of video games, Jun-kun just wanted to celebrate the release of a game that came out." To Tariko, What was the stupidest thing that happened during the US/UM Inquest? Tariko: "I wouldn't let this woman tickle Ryu, Ryu was in pure agony and tickling him during his hospital stay was extremely painful." To Tariko, What airline has open seating? To Tariko, do you still want Pokémon Sword and Shield despite there is no National Dex? Tariko: “Yes, I don’t like the change, but if people want it, That’s okay, I find it very hypocritical of some of the National Dex supporters turning to Digimon, I don’t hate Digimon, but those new fans are going to complain about their favorite Digimon not being in the new games, Some of them go overboard.” To Tariko, what was the most awful thing you saw at an anime convention in North Supernannya? Tariko: “A man frustrated and annoyed with migrants because he saw it was a waste of time, he put Pocky sticks laced with industrial rat poison and placed them back before the convention began and left, he cut open and injected it, 11 people fell critically ill and the 12th, a Chinese-Russian Part 3 DIO cosplayer called Andrei Ming who was 19 years old and apart of a JoJo cosplay group eventually died from internal bleeding caused by the poison and a Part 2 Joseph cosplayer was in hospital for a week, I vividly remember forbidding my sons from buying them at the stall, now Andrei only spoke Chinese and Russian and very little English.” Category:Ask Pages